De la fraise et de l'amour
by Mimi-Cornichons
Summary: Draco se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'un gars hors du commun. De plus, Blaise fait une erreur qui va peutêtre coûter très cher à Drake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

**Avertissement : homophobes vous pouvez déjà partir.**

**Note : Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner... **

Je m'ennuie. Et quand je m'ennuie, je tombe amoureux. C'est plutôt embêtant parce que en ce moment, je m'ennuie tout le temps. C'est à cause de Blaise, il a arrêté d'être drôle et de venir dans ma chambre le soir. Et dans la Grande Salle… aha quel ennuie ! Entre Pansy qui essaie de me lécher le museau, Crable et Goyle qui l'en empêchent, Blaise qui reluque je ne sais trop qui. Ben moi je m'emmerde. Alors, j'ai un peu trop pris l'habitude de laisser mon regard vagabonder de la confiture à la fraise, à de très mystérieux yeux. Oups, en vagabondant trop je n'avais pas remarqué que Pansy et Goyle était en train de s'arracher les cheveux. (au sens propre du terme)

-Arrête Goyle. Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Il s'exécuta, comme toujours. Des fois je me demande si j'ai pas envie qu'un jour il ne fasse pas ce que je lui demande; certes sur le coup je lui crierai dessus, mais au fond ce serait une bonne chose. Je me lève de table et me dirige vers le hall. Je laisse traîner mes pieds, mais ai toujours le regard droit. On est un Malfoy, ou on ne l'est pas ? Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Griffons; ils sont en train de se lancer des toasts à la gueule. Y'a des jours où je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être à Serpentard, d'être de sang pur et tout quoi… parce que bon, de bon matin se prendre des toasts à la tête. Pour le réveil parfait on repassera hein. Tout d'un coup je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Et bien Draconou, tu ne m'as pas attendue ? Dit un bouledogue horrible d'une voix qui se voulait sensuel.

-Oh quel dommage !! Répliquai-je en faisant une moue triste.

Je me hâte de descendre dans les cachots, de peur que le bouledogue affamé de morsures ne me suive.

-Oh pardon ! S'escusa la personne qui venait de me heurter.

-Weasley femelle, qu'est-ce tu crisses dans les cachots des serpentards ? Demandai-je me dégageant.

-Euh, rien du tout. Qu'elle me dit en rougissant.

-Ouai, y'a marqué Y.M.C.A sur mon front aussi peut-être ? Allez, promène tes fesses ailleurs.

En me lançant un regard noir elle monta les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall.

-Tsss. Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me dirigea vers le portrait où se trouvait un prêtre sur une vache. (entre nous, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi c'était le portrait des Serpentards )

-Saucisson sec. ânonnai-je de peur d'être entendu. J'entrai dans mon dortoir chéri et me jetai sur le fauteuil le plus proche. )

-C'est méli-mélo cette affaire. Entendis-je tout près de moi.

-ARGH !

Blaise était à coté de moi, et moi sur le fauteuil de la salle commune -Tu t'es endormi p'tit con, alors qu'on avait métamorphose juste après le p'tit déjeuner. Pansy m'a envoyé te chercher.

-Qu'elle aille au diable. Crachai-je en m'étirant comme un chat.

Blaise me regarda en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-T'es encore plus sexy quand t'as l'air endormi, tu devrais peut-être le dire à celui que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder hein. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqueé ? Dit Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je me crispa dans mon fauteuil. Bordel pensai-je. Ca se voyait autant que ça qu'il regardait quelqu'un ? Je m'enroula comme une écureuil dans ce qui était à présent mon fauteuil.

-Dont worry Drake. Si tu crois que je vais en parler à qui que ce soit, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil. Même si je te fais un peu la gueule, je vais pas être salaud. Commenta Blaise en me tapotant l'épaule comme si je souffrais d'une quelquonc maladie

.  
-Je vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, dis à qui tu veux que je suis malade, enfaîte c'est vrai, Pansy me rend malade et je suis trop fatigué pour aller bosser.

Blaise me laissa sans ajouter un mot. Au lieu de continuer ma position de l'écureuil dans mon fauteuil poisseux, je décidai d'aller roupiller dans mon p'tit dortoir que je chérie tant, surtout quand j'ai très sommeil…

**…**

Je m'étirai pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je peinai à ouvrir un oeil. Mais quand je réussi, que vois-je ? Le noir complet, c'est la nuit ! Mon dieu, que je deviens intelligent. Quand il fait noir, c'est la nuit, si ça continue je vais m'inscrire à Nice People très bientôt.  
Bref, ce n'est pas normal, j'ai dormi autant ? Non…  
Je me lève et décide d'aller farfouiller dans les cuisines, parce que moi avoir très faim. Je passe le tableau du prêtre dont tout le monde se fout royalement. C'est si loin le tableau avec la coupe de fruit. Je frôle les murs pour ne pas être repéré ni par Miss Teigne, ni pas le vieux Rusard. J'ai oublié d'enfiler mes chaussons ! C'est froid la pierre. J'arrive enfin devant l'idiote poire, je la chatouille donc…  
Aoutch, lumière à crever les yeux. Je mets mes mains devant mes yeux. Je les frotte quand j'entends un bruit sourd. J'ouvre enfin mes yeux gris, il n'y a aucun elfes. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'ils dormaient dans la bouillabaisse et les ragoûts ? Oh, et peut-être dans la confiture à la fraise aussi…  
Je me dirige vers les pains au chocolats avec une énormes envie de tous les dévorer.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce tu crisses ici Malfoy ? Aha avec les orteils à l'air et avec le regard de celui qui boufferait tout ce qu'il voit.

Je me stoppe en plein élan, je me retourne très très lentement. Un beau brun se tient devant moi, assis sur une chaise en bois.  
Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes avec l'air de celui qui se demande ce qui lui arrive.

-J'ai faim. Est la seul réplique que je puis lancer.

-Ah. Dit-il en rigolant.

Il m'indiqua une chaise près de lui. Prenant garde tout de même, je pris la chaise et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

-Et toi, Potter ? Je vois pas ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu te sens si seul que t'as envie de dormir dans de la confiture de fraise ? Me moquai-je en prenant un pain au chocolat.

Je sens le regard du brun du qui comprend pas le sens de ma réplique cinglante.

-J'ai des insomnies, et… j'aime bien venir ici c'est tout. Tenta Potter d'expliquer.

Foutaise, mais je dis rien, il fait ce qu'il veut le ptit Potty après tout.  
Je me goinfre de chocolatine, mais je sens encore son regard sur moi.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Okay, éloquente notre conversation.  
Il se lève et dit à la volée.

-J'ai sommeil.

Non. Je préfèrerai qu'il reste. Je le regarde sans aller sans rien pouvoir faire. Bin ich verliebt ?

Le lendemain, me voici dans la grande salle en train de commater devant des toasts à la marmelade.

-Drake !

Blaise me fonce dessus et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-J'ai merdé vieux. Chuchota-t-il.

-Non ?? Lançai je d'une voix glacée.

-Si, j'ai dit à Ginny que tu était amoureux d'elle.

-Hein ??

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié (espérons --). A bientôt. **


	2. Boum

**Salut. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme promis voici la suite. **

-Gneu ? (Oui certaines fois, j'ai une élocution incroyable.)

-C'est normal si t'as pas l'air fâché mais euh, surpris ? Me questionne Blaise.

Je serres très très fort le toast dans mes main, je voudrai hurler, mais déjà que sans rien faire j'attire l'attention, si je me mettais à péter les plombs, ils en feraient des choux gras.

-Tu… as dit à Ginny que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Chuchotais-je nerveusement.

-Oui… je suis désolé, je t'avais promis de rien lui dire. Avoua-t-il.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, en plus d'être un traître, t'es un con. M'écriai-je en quittant la table.

Je me précipitai à grands pas vers la cabane de Hagrid, les soins aux créatures magiques étant notre prochain cours. Blaise est… je sais pas, il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour le définir. Peut-être que hier soir, Harry est parti car il a entendu la rumeur comme quoi j'étais fou de Ginny ? Mais non, de toute façon, ça ne lui ferait rien ! Les autres élèves arrivèrent, je leurs lançaient des regards courroucés.  
Blaise s'assit de loin de moi. Tant mieux. Harry lui, était avec Weasley et Granger. Je croisai son regard vert émeraude, et je sentis des petits papillons faire la fête dans mon ventre. Je lui adressai un petit signe de la tête, auquel il répondit d'un sourire. Blaise essayait de croiser mon regard, il pouvait toujours essayer  
A midi, la rumeur avait fait le tour du château… je sentais le regard des autres tout le temps. «Il aime une griffondor » « en plus on dit que son père adore les moldus » « il est dingue ».J'essai par tous les moyens de nier, mais certains avaient remarqué que je regardai souvent vers la table des Griffons. Et je ne pouvais pas révéler que ce n'était pas Ginny que je regardais mais Harry. De quoi j'aurai eu l'air ? « oh, il est amoureux de son pire ennemi » « il trahit son père et son clan » « il a besoin d'aller faire un tour à Saint Magouste »  
Je n'avais même pas eu avoir une conversation avec Ginny pour m'expliquer, car apparemment, elle m'évitait…  
J'en veux à tout le monde sans raisons particulières, enfin si Blaise je sais pourquoi je lui en veux. De plus, je n'arrête pas de penser à de certains yeux verts... et son sourire ce matin... j'en aurai fondu sur place.  
Ce soir j'ai décidé de retourner aux cuisines, au cas ou il y serait... Mais en attendant je dois supporter les excuses de Blaise dans la salle commune. Je n'écoute pas vraiment. J'entends des "vraiment désolé" "je recommencerai plus" "chantilly".  
Je fais oui oui de temps à autres pour montrer signe de vie. Il s'en va enfin dormir. Je monte dans le dortoir me mettre en pyjama et je m'endors. Je n'ai pas oublié de mettre ma baguette en mode réveil. A 12h30 elle sonne. Je chausse mes pantoufles zèbres et je fais comme la nuit derrière. A pas de loup je descends vers le couloir des Poufsouffle où se trouve le tableau avec la coupe de fruit. Il n'y a toujours aucun elfe dans les parages. Je m'avance vers la table où était le petit Potty la dernière fois. Mince ! Ce n'est pas Potter que j'y trouve, mais celle qui m'évite...

-Euh, Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Ginny.

Je fais un sourire crispé et tente ma chance de m'expliquer.

-Je suis venu mettre les choses au clair. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Blaise hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Mais tout ce que tout le monde raconte à notre sujet est faux. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé quelque chose pour toi, et je n'en éprouverai jamais. Que ce soit bien clair entres nous. entamai-je en soufflant de temps en temps.

-Je sais. répondit-elle seulement. Elle montra le siège en face d'elle de la tête.

Je m'y assis distraitement.

-Je n'ai pas cru Blaise hier, et ni les gens qui affirment que tu regardes tout le temps la table des Griffondors. Peut-être que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas moi. trancha-t-elle d'un regard féroce.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour Weasley, mais tu es une fille intelligente. dis-je en m'éclipsant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je errai dans les couloirs. J'avais réglé un problème. Bien que les autres continueront de croire ces sottises. Je n'avais pas vu Potter, à cette pensée mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans mon dortoir... La salle sur demande ! Je n'ai qu'à demander qu'elle devienne une chambre douillette. Et dès l'aube je me dépêcherai d'aller dans la Grande salle sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ce que je suis intelligent des fois.  
Je passai 3 fois devant le tableau où un dingue apprend à des trolls à danser le classique, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre les tableaux de Poudlard moi alors.  
Je poussai la porte, mais au lieu de voir une ravissante chambre, je n'y vis que le noir complet. C'est un problème...

-Euh, il y a quelqu'un ?? demandai-je dans le vide.

Je marchai en plein brouillard. J'entendis des murmures se rapprocher de moi.

-Quoi ? hihi tu es sur ? C'est vraiment invraisemblable, pourquoi elle m'en a pas parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle s'est un peu renfermée sur elle même depuis qu'elle le sait.

-Je n'aimerai pas que ça m'arrive à moi en tout cas.

Je n'arrivai pas à reconnaître les voix. Je reculai de quelques pas. BOUM. Aille. Je viens de me prendre un livre sur la tête !

-Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

-Ca doit être ton imagination mon sucre.

Je fis une grimace dégouttée. Des tourtereaux se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande pour y faire ce que dieu seul sait. Je me pris les pieds dans le livre tombé au sol.  
N'empêche que ça ne me dérangerait pas de savoir qui c'est, ce que je fais ici, et comment trouver la sortie ?

-Hum, excusez-moi, vous savez comment on sort d'ici ? Demandai-je en essayant d'avoir une voix assurée.

Un long silence pesant s'installa. Les murmures se faisaient encor plus bas.

-Malfoy ?? Questionna la voix masculine.

Oh mon dieu ! Cette fois la personne avait parlé d'une voix forte et distincte, et il n'y avait nul doute sur la personne.

-Potter ?

-Hum attends. Babilla-t-il.

J'entendis des bruits de tissus et des mains claquaient. PAF la lumière revient d'un coup et je dus me frotter les yeux. J'avais devant mes yeux un spectacle étonnant. J'étais dans une très grande salle au murs rouges, des étagères et poufs un peu partout, et un Harry défroqué devant mes yeux.

-Et bien, elle est passée où la midinette qui était avec toi ? Ironisais-je en sentant mes tripes tomber lourdement.

Potter rougit et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'une façon qui me fit flancher légèrement les jambes.

BOUM.

-Aille. Pleurnicha la voix féminine.

Je me dirigeai rapidement d'où venait la voix. J'aperçu une blonde aux cheveux longs et bouclés écroulée par terre, un livre sur l'épaule, du rouge à lèvre sur la joue.

-non… ne me dis pas Potter que tu te fais Brown ?!

**Ahah, vous avez envie de m'arracher les cheveux hein ? (moi aussi j'en ai envie). Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je sais ce que je fais ;) A bientôt.**


	3. boum boum

**Toutes mes escuses pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas très bon, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Merci pour vos revieuws. 3**

-Euh…Je me retournai, et voyais Harry aussi rouge qu'une tomate…

-J'y crois pas… dis-je Mais je sentis dans le fond de ma voix, que j'allais être trahis. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux mon vieux.

Avant de leur lancer à tous les deux un regard noir.  
Je sorti directement. Je n'y crois pas… mon ventre est serré…quelle horreur que de les imaginer ensemble. Argh. Brown et Potter ? Impossible. Je croyais qu'elle intéressait plutôt Ron dans ses jours de jalousie. Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image de ma tête.  
J'étais bien obligé de retourner dans mon dortoir cette fois… même si l'envie m'en manquait.

_…_

-DRACO !! Réveille toi et tout de suite ! Quelqu'un tira les rideaux de mon lit et de la fenêtre.

Je me frottai les yeux énergiquement pour voir qui était l'importunent qui avait osé me réveiller de si bonne heure après une nuit si agitée.  
Blaise en personne se trouvait devant moi.

-C'est la fin du monde, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le sauver. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Sans m'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, je laissai sortir un rire criard.

-Uh, tu te crois dans Buzz l'éclair mec ou quoi ? Lui répondis-je.

-C'est la vérité, et cesse de rire bêtement. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.J'ai entendu dire par Mgonagal que quelque'un avait réussi à se procurer un des livres de la réserve et que ce livre était hautement dangereux. Et j'ai vu… j'ai vu… Milicent Bulstrod en possession du livre en question. Et j'ai fait quelque chose de très dur que tu m'as appris. La leggimancie. De ce que j'ai compris, elle et son père aurait l'intention de détruire le châteaux, et avec l'appui du ministère qui ne pensera qu'à trouver un nouvel emplacement pour une école, et son père essaiera de créer une école maléfique. Tout ce que je dis est flou pour toi, mais, crois moi. Expliqua Blaise en se tordant les mains.

Je le regardai encore hébété.

-Blaise ce n'est pas le 1er avril, tu peux arrêter tes idioties. Insistai-je.

-Même si tu ne me crois pas, voilà une arme qui pourrait nous servir.

Il me fourra un peigne vert fluo dans le ventre. Je me relevai sur mon séant.

-Hé ! Fais gaffe quand même… je veux bien garder cette ridicule chose mais à une seule condition, que tu me laisses copier en potion. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Toute la journée, je fis semblant de ne pas voir Harry, ni de faire comme si je les avais surpris. Au détour du couloir de métamorphose, quelqu'un me plaqua contre le mur.

-Les rumeurs ont empiré, on dit qu'on a couché ensemble, et patati et patata, moi j'en ai marre, Ok ? Je ne veux pas que par ta faute plus aucun garçon potable ne veuille de moi. Dit une rousse très en colère.

-Les rumeurs ont empiré ? Mais qui…

Je me dépêchai de remonter dans la salle commune pour avoir 2 mots à dire à Blaize. Mais c'est lui qui commença l'air soudain en colère.

-J'ai entendu un elfe dire qu'il avait cru voir quelque chose de vert fluo dans les cuisines ! Drake, est-ce normal ? Tu veux détruire le monde ? Dit-il sèchement.

Gneu.

-C'est vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, il était dans mon sac. Expliquai-je alarmé.

-Tu vas vérifier, et si il n'y est pas, je veux que tu ailles voir dans les cuisines ce soir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui

(Blaise : hinhinhin)

Rien dans mes valises. Il faudra que j'aille en cuisine ce soir, mais si je me fais repérer, je finirai à la casserole…mais il le faut bien !J'attendis le soir avec une certaine appréhension…  
Lorsque tout fut silencieux, je pris le chemin habituel. Dans les cuisines, je ne trouvai rien ! Rien dans les ragouts, rien dans les tartes, rien dans la confiture de fraise. Je me posai à une table et me pris la tête dans les mains.

-Ce n'est pas possible… pleurnichai-je dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai avec brusquerie. Potter… la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu un peigne vert fluo ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Enfaîte oui. Il sortit de sa poche LE peigne vert fluo.

-Nooon !

Je me levai de ma chaise et pris le peigne des mains de Harry et effleurai légèrement ses doigts.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment ça se fait, mais en tout cas tu es mon héros. Lui déclarai-je en souriant.

Il me sourit son tour, avant de reprendre un air sombre.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Si j'ai été avec Lavande, ce n'est que pour une seule raison, car j'espérai que ça ferait des rumeurs, parce que… je, je, j'étais jaloux de ta relation avec Ginny. Dit le brun en rougissant.

-Mais jaloux de qui ?

**Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain bientôt. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qui se passait ? ;) **


	4. La vérite écate toujours

**Je suis vraiment navré pour mon retard :( Mais les études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Un chapitre court, encore désolée. **

-Ben de Ginny ! Répondit Harry l'air surpris. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on était souvent ensemble ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je resta la bouche ouverte, i can't believe it !

-Je reçois beaucoup trop d'information en ce moment pour rester en vie plus de 2 jours ! Tu es avec Lavande, tu es jaloux de Ginny. Enfin Potter, des fois j'essaie réellement de te suivre mais là j'avoue que j'ai du mal. Commentai-je maladroitement.

Au fond de moi, je me sentais vraiment frustré, pendant une demie-seconde, j'avais espéré qu'il dise «mais de toi idiot». A croire que j'étais bien stupide.

-En tout cas, merci. Ajoutai-je en lui faisant un signe de tête et en quittant les cuisines.

J'aurai tant voulu me retourner à cet instant, pour lui crier tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que je ressentais. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tout avouer pour le moment.  
Tout d'un coup, une contradiction me vint à l'esprit. Je me mis à courir dans le sens inverse.

-Potter !! Il y a un problème dans ce que tu viens de dire ! M'écriai-je glorieux.

Mais la scène devant moi ne me fit pas être plus glorieux et fier que d'habitude.  
Potter était assis par terre; le dos contre le mur, de fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Harry… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

Je m'assis doucement à côté de lui.

-Va-t-en Malfoy. Me pria Harry.

Il ne tourne toujours pas son regard vers moi. J'avais les mains moites et le ventre serré.

-Si tu veux parler de quelque chose, tu sais tu peux (nda : «tu veux en parler ?» célèbre phrase de 7 à la maison xD) commencai-je amicalement.

-VA-T-EN MALFOY ! Cria Harry en me regardant enfin.

Je sentis que ce n'était pas le moyen de discuter. Je me levai, un peu déconcerté, et profondément peiné.

…

Je remontai dans mon dortoir, à ma grande surprise, Blaise m'attendait sur mon lit.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

-Alors quoi ? Dis-je brusquement, un peu trop peut-être.

-Et bien, tu ne t'es douté de rien ? Répondit il un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Détestant être pris pour une cloche, je commençai à bouillonner.

-Hihi, excuse moi. Bon, alors, je savais dès le début que tu t'intéressais à Potter et pas à Ginny, mais je voulais faire avoir une réaction à Potter. Et puis, ihihih, la fin du monde malfoy ? J'ai tout inventé, t'ai volé le peigne, l'ai mis par hasard dans les mains de Potty et lui ai dit d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines ce soir pour je ne sais plus quelle raison stupide d'ailleurs j'ai inventé.

Je regardai Blaise comme si mon seul regard pouvait le transpercer de flèches empoisonnées d'un potion qui inflige les pires douleurs jamais connues et reconnues au monde.

-Blaise, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu plaisantes ? Lui demandai en serrant les poings.

Il se reprit d'un coup, l'air de comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

-Euh, à vrai dire, non… confessa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Plus encore que ma colère contre Blaise, je venais de comprendre ! Il fallait que je retrouve Potter et qu'on s'explique.  
Je descendis à vive allure dans les couloirs, espérant qu'il soit resté dans les cuisines.  
Dans une entrée fracassante, je remarquai que avec bonheur qu'harry était toujours là. Il parut très surpris de me voir revenir. J'avançai vers lui sans rien dire.

-Si tu es triste, et si je suis triste aussi c'est à cause de Blaise… commençai-je. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été avec Lavande, tu n'as jamais été jaloux de Ginny, tu…

-Oui. Répondit-il en se levant. Comme tu as remarqué toute à l'heure en parlant de contradiction, si j'avais voulu faire des rumeurs, je ne me serai pas caché. Je suis allé vers elle juste parce que j'étais frustré de te savoir avec Ginny. Non parce que j'étais jaloux de Ginny elle-même…dit Harry.

Il se rapprochait de moi i dangereusement que je sentais mon cœur faire des boum boum.

…

**J'espère pourvoir vous mettre la suite bientôt, et merci pour toutes vos reviews :) **


End file.
